The invention relates to a process and a device for lining elongated spaces such as tunnels and ducts with a winding band, whereby tubes with different diameters and cross-sections, but mainly, with circular and egg-shaped cross-sections can be created by a winding device.
From DE-OS 24 42 357 a device is known in which the walls of a tunnel which is driven by a tunnel riving machine are lined during the tunnel driving process with helical windings of a soft band. This device is essentially able to line circular cross-sections. The individual windings overlap each other in the area of their edges, but they are not fixedly joined together.
In German Utility Model 89 13 689 a process is disclosed in which a wound tube is produced by a joining operation in which in the area of their edges the windings are fixedly joined via pressure rollers, so-called cylinders. Here, the strip forming the wound tube is pressed by these cylinders against a cylindrical sleeve whose inside diameter corresponds roughly to the outside diameter of the tube which is being formed. The disadvantage of this device is that the annular space which is produced has to be filled later on and only a circular tube with a constant diameter may be produced.
The same disadvantages also apply to a device in accordance with German Offenlegungschrift 38 38 537. Here, it is proposed that an in-situ tube be manufactured by a winding process in the protected area of the shield tail or the trailer of a tunnel-driving machine.
The lining of non-circular cross-sections, especially of egg-shaped cross-sections, for the purpose of, for example, restoring defective lines, is carried out by applying plates or molded parts, when the space (tunnel) is passable for workmen. In the case of impassable spaces, one option is to insert hoses into the space and to press them against the outer wall by applying inner pressure. These processes are not suitable for new layings of tunnels or ducts; here, the lines are laid in the so-called open construction having impairing effects on traffic and the environment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide linings, especially for non-circular cross-sections of varying size, suitable for sealing defective lines and also for the construction of new lines.